


Mino Loves Yoon's Shoulder

by MidnightCassiopeia



Series: Mino's Anxiety [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: Sometimes One needs a shoulder to lean on. Sometimes that shoulder needs one too.





	Mino Loves Yoon's Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back when Seunghoon went mia on his Social Media stuff. It was originally for a Summer fest challenge, but I haven't gotten any reply from those running it and I want to post it so here y'all go!

It started simply, a love of showing affection, comfort given and received in the presence of the other. Mino would sit next to Yoon and rest his head on Yoon’s shoulder a simple way to let the Maknae know his Hyung and friend was there. And then it escalated, as Mino’s Anxiety grew so did the need for comfort, the need to know someone else was near, specifically his best friend.

As time went on, Yoon came to expect the random late night calls from Mino when he couldn’t sleep, asking for comfort and proximity. Jinu had become used to hearing the front door open at odd hours of the night when his presence alone was not enough and Mino felt the need to see their youngest. They would curl up on the couch together, put on a movie, Jhonny curled up on Mino’s feet as he leaned against the other boy, whispering to each other their hopes and aspirations as a distraction from the fears and irrational logic that choked Mino day and day out.

Yoon had a way of knowing when Mino needed him, and though the Sophie faces on Mino’s wall gave him an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach he would brave the room to drag Mino out and away from whatever composition was giving him a headache or online comments were feeding his anxiety. Hoon became used to seeing Mino leaning on Yoon in Yoon’s studio as they discussed lyrics, arguing in soft voices about which tone belonged where in a song and what chords worked when. Sometimes when he let Haute wonder the studio he would find him curled around the maknaes’ feet, head resting on his paws as Mino absently reached to scratch between the puppy’s ears. Hoon would smile at the maknaes before calling the two, telling them to eat as he tossed them protein bars and fruit snack bags he had brought with him.

Mino didn’t really need him now, but he had been hoping to spend his afternoon with the Youngest of the group, the trouble was, now he was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t in his studio, Hoon said he hadn’t been at the dorm when he left that morning although Thor had been sleeping in his bed, leash hanging where Yoon stored it every day after their walk. He had no schedules that Mino knew of, and yet it was like he had totally disappeared.

Mino frowned. He knew Yoon had wanted to watch that new movie and he’d been planning to surprise him, but now he figured he would simply need to find something else to do. He did have a few songs he still needed to work on. Sighing he slipped into his studio and stopped short, surprise and worry freezing him in his tracks as he caught sight of the huddled figure on his sofa, wrapped in the extra blanket and pillow he kept there for nights when he couldn’t sleep because he was working on a new track. Yoon’s damaged silvery blonde hair poked up from the top of the blanket, his face drawn into a frown as he slept and breath coming a little short and quick as he seemed to begin a nightmare, arms suddenly reaching out as he apologized over and over.

The rapper’s hands were gentle as Mino reached out and gripped Yoon’s shoulder, shaking him awake, voice even gentler as he told him it was not real. Yoon blinked long and slow as he took in what Mino was saying before realization seemed to dawn and he curled up further into the blanket, hands clenched together and eyes squeezed shut as though to protect him from whatever nightmare he had just left.

“Yoon, Yoonie. What’s wrong? Want to talk about it? I’ll listen, I promise.”

“I’m sorry” muffled and quiet, Mino had to strain to hear Yoon’s voice, “I’m sorry I’m not a better leader. I couldn’t help You when people said those horrible things about you, I lost Taehyun, I could barely hold us all together during the hiatus afterward… I can’t seem to do anything right when it comes to leading this group. Mino… I feel lost and worried that I am a blind man leading the blind.”

“Is this about Hoon-hyung’s rumors?”

The silence following confirmed what Mino feared and he frowned, tugging the maknae close to himself as he settled on the sofa beside him. He hugged Yoon, running a soothing hand through his hair as Yoon settled against him clinging to his shirt as though he were drowning, which, Mino supposed, was true in a sense.

“You know don’t have to carry the burden of leader alone?” Mino was still running his hands through the Maknae’s rough hair, detangling strands here and there.

“You have the rest of us. Sure sometimes we need looking after, like when Hoon overworks himself or Jinu needs help practicing and memorizing lines or I need help calming myself, but we’re all grown men, ready and willing to help and clean up the messes we make. You only need ask us and we will be there to help you. You may be the leader, one of the best in fact, but that does not change the fact that sometimes you need help.”

Yoon seemed to contemplate for a moment, snuggled into Mino’s side as he spoke. Finally he looked at Mino.

“My nightmare… I was apologizing to Mom for being a delinquent when I was younger and Taehyun and all of you for not being a greater help and all of the other things I Know I’ve failed at as a Leader and just… None of you would forgive me…. It was the worst pain I have felt, the pain of thinking I was losing my family….”

“Shhhh, Shhhh Yoon, no, no, no I don’t care about the shirt, cry into it if you need to. I promise I forgive you for anything you think you may have failed me in, although you have never failed in my eyes.”

Mino hugged Yoon closer, letting him settle his head on his shoulder in a parody of the hundreds of times he himself had settled himself against the youngest seeking comfort and a distraction from the anxiety and doubts that clawed at him daily. Running his hands through the Vocalist’s damaged hair as he considered what to do, he sighed before sitting the two of them upright.

“Yoon? Can you make me a promise? Whenever those doubts start to rise again, come talk to me? The way you do for me? Please. You don’t have to face this alone. Talk to Hoon and Jinu. Our Hyungs will be more than willing to help you.”

Mino shifted again, looking down at the maknae who had his face hidden against his shirt, “Promise?”

A few moments of silence and then a quiet whisper of confirmation before they settled against the couch again. Hoon and Jinu found them curled together a few hours later and settled a blanket over the two before slipping back out to allow them the rest they desperately needed.

After that afternoon it became more common for the two youngest to be joined by another member, allowing them to draw comfort from the others’ presence. Mino still maintained his favorite way to spend time with Yoon was leaning on his shoulder, working on various projects or watching movies together, effectively distracted and soothed by his best friend, but he couldn’t deny, he had never felt like his group was more tight-knit than now as Jinu and Hoon attempted to help their two youngest.

Mino settled his head on Yoon’s shoulder with a content sigh as they settled in to watch a new drama. There was nowhere he’d rather be.


End file.
